Fairy Tail's Medal King
by E. Wojo
Summary: A crossover between Naruto, Fairy Tail, and Kamen Rider OOO. Watch as Naruto as Fairy Tail's one and only kamen rider.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail, or Kamen Rider OOO

Fairy Tail's Medal King

Outside the town of Magnolia...

Ten year old Naruto Namikaze had wandered into a nearby cave searching for a treasure supposedly hidden there for centuries. With a torch in hand Naruto walked deeper into the cave. Suddenly he tripped on a rock which opened up a secret passage. Naruto walked into the passageway till he came upon a room filled with strange looking silver coins.

In the back of the room there were three slabs of stones with 7 of the strange looking coins on them. These coins however were colored. One red, one yellow, one green, one gray, one blue, one purple, and one orange coin was on each slab.

At one end of the room there stood a strange metal crate with buttons on the front. Leaning against the wall at the other side of the room was a strange sword with a slot on it.

In the center of the room was a pedistal with a book with 3 circles on it. On top of the book was a stone box that had three slots that looked like fit those strange weird coins.

"Is this the treasure?" Naruto asked as he reached for the stone box.

8 years later...The port city of Hargeon

Lucy Heartfilia now questioned her decision to stop in this town. After finding that there was only one magic store, she figured she might as well stop by to make the trip worth her while. It was proving to be a complete and utter waster of time. The items in the shop so far proved to be completely useless or she already possessed them. The old shopkeeper just tried to sell her some weak coloring magic she'd known for years.

"The only magic store in town and this is all you have?" exclaimed the blond mage in exasperation.

"Please, less than 10% of the townspeople here use magic. We only have products for traveling mages. Continue having a look around I'm sure you'll find something you like!" the old man pleaded.

"Fine, what I'm really looking for is keys of the gates. Strong one's!" she demanded.

"Ah, very rare items indeed. Here we have the White Doggy!" declared the old man showing her to one of the display cases.

"Eh, it's not strong, but I don't have that one. How much is it?" she asked.

"20000 Jewels!" replied the shopkeeper.

"I wonder how much it is?" she questioned pretending not to hear him.

"I said 20000 Jewels." he supplied again.

She then leaned forward showing of her cleavage and whispered seductively, "I really wonder how much it is..."

"19000 jewels." Said the clerk

The girl was about to storm off when a bag of jewels landed on the counter.

"That's 10000 jewels right there. Now she only needs to pay 9000." a man's voice said as Lucy to see a blond spiky haired, blue eyed young man wearing a blue vest over a white t-shirt and black pants.

Lucy paid the 9000, grabbed the key, and walked over to thank the young man.

"Thank you." she said

"It's no problem. It's my pleasure to help a beautiful woman unlike the shopkeeper who's obviously gay." the man said.

"The shopkeeper overheard this and shouted "Get the hell out of here you punk."

"Fine we will and I will not be recommending this shop to my friends. Pbbt!" the man said before blowing a rassberry at the shopkeeper.

Once they were outside they introduced themselves.

"Thank you once again. I'm Lucy."

"Naruto Namikaze." the man Naruto said just before he grabbed Lucy's hand and kissed it.

Lucy blushed as she and Naruto heard a number of girls screaming in excitement, wondering, what it was until a girl that was passing screamed about it being Salamander. Lucy and Naruto looked at each other and approached for two very different reasons, when they saw whom the mage was Naruto was appalled while Lucy was acting strange. The man who claimed to be Salamander was a seedy pathetic looking man with a tattoo on the right side of his forehead. Naruto smirked as a mean idea came to his mind.

"Hey Salamander where's my money? You still owe me 50000 jewels you moocher." Naruto said walking up to the guy poking him in the chest.

Suddenly Naruto was surrounded by the fan girls and was about to get beat up by them when suddenly...

"Igneel!" a shout sounded nearby and everyone turned to see a rosy haired boy emerge from the crowd of girls shouting, "Igneel!"

Naruto and Lucy watched as things went badly for the boy as he realized Salamander was not who he thought he was. He then walked past Salamander which for some reason angered the fangirls and they ganged up on the boy. After getting beaten up by the girls as if they were entranced by the man in all honesty Naruto and Lucy thought he looked pathetic. His little magic display was even less impressive

Naruto walked over to the boy and said, "Hey Natsu I didn't think I'd get to see you here."

"Huh," said Natsu looking up, "Hey! Naruto how are you doing?"

"Not much. Just wanted to thank you for getting beat up in my place." Naruto said with a smile.

"Okay..." Natsu said as a blue cat appear out of nowhere.

"Hiya Naruto." the cat said.

"Hey Happy you still say 'Aye' like you're some kind of pirate?" Naruto asked.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Naruto! The best friend I know! Let me borrow some money!" exclaimed a grinning Nastu while holding his hand out.

"Aye!" added Happy holding his hand out as well.

"No way. You still owe me money. Pay your debt before I give you any more cash." grumbled Naruto

"He can't. Lisanna holds onto the money so Natsu doesn't spend it on silly things." replied Happy.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Natsu's shoulders. "All you two need to do now is start living together and you two can be a real married couple." Naruto said laughing at the horrified look on Natsu's face.

"Excuse me, I want to thank you for helping out back there so how about we talk over lunch my treat." said Lucy just as Natsu's stomach growled.

They spent the time eating and talking. Lucy found out that both Naruto, Natsu, and Happy were all apart of the same guild but they did not mention which guild. Also they talked about how Natsu was looking for someone named Igneel who apparently a dragon and he thought that Salamander was Igneel.

Naruto then smacked Natsu upside his head and said that dragons and salamanders were technically two different creatures. Also people wouldn't be calling Igneel a salamander since it'd be obvious that he's a dragon.

After everyone had eaten Naruto had walked off in one direction and kept walking till it got dark and he ran into Natsu again.

They discussed a number of things until they heard a couple of gossiping girls about a famous mage from Fairy Tail. Naruto and Natsu looked at each other Naruto's expression was shock while Natsu's was anger.

Suddenly Natsu and Happy who grew a pair of wings flew towards the ship while Naruto ran towards the docks. Halfway there a huge wave appeared and washed the boat ashore near where he was standing. He then noticed Lucy and Happy nearby.

"Happy, where's Natsu?" Naruto asked as the blue cat pointed to the ship.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely better." The young man looked down upon the slavers, catching sight of the slaver's leader. "You, You said you were from Fairy Tail, but I've never seen you before." Natsu declared from atop the wrecked ship.

"So what!"

"I want you to take a good look at my face…" Natsu shrugged off his jacket, revealing an open vest and a long scar running across his abdomen starting at his right shoulder to the opposite hip.

"Will someone please kill this punk!" A trio of thugs started climbing up the, grabbing whatever objects they could get along the way. Salamander turned to walk away, not bothering to watch as his men beat the boy to death. He stopped, however, when the broken bodies of his men flew past him, he looked back to see Natsu unarmed, displaying the prominent mark of his guild.

"…my name is Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail!"

"He's from Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, so am I." Naruto said

"But that means..." Lucy began to say

"That he's a mage, and so am I.''

"So you're a mage, like that'll change anything! It'll just make you more of a nuisance!" Salamander pointed his finger at Natsu, the pink haired teen only stared back at him with contempt. "And even then it won't make a difference."

_"Prominence Typhoon!"_

A tornado of purple flames erupted from Salamander and shot towards Natsu engulfing him in it hellish inferno. Again the slaver turned away, content that this time the job was done.

"You call _this_ fire." And again he turned back around in confusion.

"Impossible." The pillar of fire twisted as the now revealed mage inhaled them. When the last of the fire was consumed, Natsu let out a breath, releasing a small plume of fire.

"It's not even hot!"

"That pink hair, a scarf with a scale pattern, and strange fire magic." One of the slaver minions said. "Bora, I think that's the real Salamander!"

"You idiot! Don't say my name out loud!"

"Now I remember where I know him from." Happy suddenly said. "Bora the Prominence, he was expelled from his guild, Titan Nose, because of questionable business practices."

"Well, shouldn't we help Natsu?" The blond female mage asked. The magical cat looked up at her.

"It'll be okay. Like I said, Natsu's strong. Also Naruto is with him and he's even stronger." Happy said as Naruto pulled out a black and blue steel box that appeared from out of nowhere and placed it on his waist. From the left side, a metal strap wrapped around her waist, securing the item in place before a round disk with a gold edge and a void on one hold so to properly hold it appeared on his right side.

Three strange coins that also appeared out of thin air as Naruto grabbed them. One was red with a picture of a hawk. The second was yellow and had a picture of a tiger. The third was green and had a grasshopper on it.

Naruto slipped the coins into his belt, red, yellow, and green. the belt clicked and the buckle tilted into a slant. He grabbed the ring and brought the front down against his belt buckle before drawing it across the front. The belt made three chiming noises as the scanner went across them and produced three rings of red, yellow, and green as the ring passed.

"Henshin!" he cried out.

"**TAKA!**"

"**TORA!**"

"**BATTA!**"

"**TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**"

Colored medals dance around her. The first ring of colored medals spun around his head in a vertical fashion, the second ring spun around his torso in a horizontal fashion and the third surrounded his legs in the same horizontal fashion as the previous set. Huge projections of the three Core Medals in the belt appeared before him, aligning vertically with the red hawk at the top, yellow tiger in the middle and green grasshopper at the bottom before the three of them slammed together to make a new Medal that slammed into him.

Naruto's entire body became covered in a black bodysuit and armour. In the centre of his chest was a large round circle with three designs on it. Squeezed at the bottom was the image of a green grasshopper. In the center and taking up most of the space was a yellow tiger and finally with barely any room at the top was a red hawk. His legs were covered with thin green armour at the front which was segmented not unlike a grasshopper's legs. Connected to the armour were green lines which connected to the grasshopper marking on his chest. Yellow lines extended from the tiger marking, past the rounded shoulders with yellow edges and ended at yellow gauntlets which had sharp blades folded back on the wrists. Finally the hawk symbol left a red line leading up to his face which was now concealed under a helmet that had large green eyes and a face plate which looked like a flying bird.

"Did that thing just sing? Taka, Tora, Batta? What is that?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry about the song or else you'll miss watching Fairy Tail's 'Medal King' in action." Happy said as one of the slavers suddenly shouted in fear.

"THAT"S THE MEDAL KING? He's supposed to be one of the strongest fighting mages in all of Fairy Tail." a slaver yelled before he started to run away.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked as he swiped the front of his belt again with the ring.

**"SCANNING CHARGE!"**

The three coins flashes as Naruto felt power flood into his body. In his preparation to jump, his legs took on the appearance of grasshopper legs as more and more power flooded into him. Feeling the power peak he leaped into the air, leaving a green trail of energy behind him. Reaching the apex of his jump, a red ring formed in front of him, followed by a yellow ring, and finally a green one. Extending his now normal foot for a kick, he passed through the red ring, leaving a red trail of energy shaped like a hawk's wings. he then passed through the yellow ring, enveloping his body in yellow energy which took the form of a tiger's head. Finally he passed through the green ring, making green energy surround his foot like a grasshopper's leg, poised for a devastating kick!

"SEE-YA!" Naruto shouted as his kick sent the retreating slaver flying into the side of the beached ship knocking him out.

Naruto then turned to see Natsu defeat Bora. "You're such a show off Natsu!" he said to the pink haired teen.

He then saw a large group of soldiers coming towards them. He became pale when he noticed the tall red haired female leading them.

"Hey Natsu I've gotta go. Can you distract my mom and her troops while I run away? Thank you!" Naruto said as he started running away.

"What?" Natsu asked as he turned to see the soldiers. "YOU BASTARD!" Natsu then started after Naruto dragging Lucy behind him. "YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME WITH YOUR MOM. SHE'S SCARIER THAN EZRA!"

Meanwhile Lucy was screaming "Why am I getting dragged along?"

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?" Natsu asked.

Lucy looked at Natsu and nodded.

"Then come with us!" Natsu said

"Ok!" Lucy said as they started running away from the soldiers.

Suddenly Naruto appeared next to them riding a black and yellow motorcycle. "You want a ride?"

"No we don't want a rider on your stupid bike asshole!" Natsu yelled.

"Fine then I'll see back at the guild." Naruto said as he drove off.

Meanwhile back with the soldiers they had just arrested Bora and the slavers. One soldier had walked up to the haired female commander and said "We've rounded up all of them. Hopefully we'll be able to find out who they've sold their other slaves to."

The female commander just stared in the direction where the Fairy Tail mages had ran towards.

"Captain Kushina...what about Fairy Tail. This mess has all their markings. Also a couple of the bastards mentioned the names 'Salamander' and 'Medal King'..." The soldier said before the captain stopped him.

"Let the council deal with them. Besides I'm sure Markov and my husband will have words with those two." Kushina said as she walked back towards where the soldiers were tying up the slavers.

My newest story. Kinda like Naruto the Red Joker but with some differences.

First off yes Minato and Kushina are alive in this story. Kushina is a captain in the military and Minato is a semi-retired mage of Fairy Tail.

Naruto has Requip magic like Erza's except with the OOO equipment and not magic armor and weapons.

Also I will explain how Lisanna is still alive in the next chapter which take place hours before Natsu and Lucy arrive at the guild.

Finally I haven't decided if this will be a harem fic. If you want this to be a harem put it in your reviews as well as who you want in it.

Later.


	2. Petition

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo


End file.
